Canine Flames
by Tiger-Cub684
Summary: In a time of Peace, everyone's favourite dragon is kidnapped. Who will save him from the evil mystery wizard? And is Sasha stong enough to face her biggest fear?
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: ok, first ever Spyro fic. from what i've read here, it's different to the typical fics in this category. i hope you like it anyway**

**Disclaimer; Don't own. it's a real shame, though.**

* * *

Canine Flames

Chapter 1

The waves crashed onto the shore. Spyro rolled over in the sun. All was peaceful. Sparx was off on a holiday to visit her family, and Spyro was left all alone to relax by the beach. He sighed with happiness. Suddenly, there was a loud crash. He looked up to see a strange man dressed in black. Eyeing him wearily, he got up and cautiously approached him.

"Be you Spyro?" asked the stranger in a creepily disembodied voice.

"Who wants to know?" retorted Spyro.

The strange man raised his arm and shot out a green laser.

"Good bye dragon" mocked the man.

Spyro felt numb and everything went black.

* * *

Sasha woke with a start. She sat up in her bed, sweat dripping down her forehead. 

'_What a strange dream'_ she thought. She looked at the black bundle on the end of her bed. Her dog slept on. '_Who was that dragon?_' Simone got up. Now that she was wide awake, there was no point in trying to get back to sleep. She walked over to her computer and logged in to her IM account. She was surprised to see her best friend online.

"What you doing up?" she asked Cara.

"Bad dream. You?"

"Same. What's yours about?"

"Earthquake. Scary. Many people died and there was nothing I could do about it. What about you?"

"Mine had a dragon who was attacked by a black wizard."

"That's random."

"Not really. I've had dreams like it before, lately."

"All with the wizard?"

"No with the dragon. But this is the first time he's been harmed. I think someone's trying to send me a message."

"How so?"

"Well, what if what I'm dreaming is real? And this Dragon or an ally of his is sending me a message so I can go help him."

"Would it be the first time something like that has happened?"

"No. remember Link? He was sending me dream messages. And then a week later, I got the mission for his realm. This could be a similar thing."

"Good point. Maybe you should ask Yahweh and go see if you can help."

"Good idea. What about you?"

"What about me?"

"What do you make of the earthquake dream?"

"Dunno. Could be a premonition, or just a memory. Remember the Circle Realm? That earthquake was really freaky."

"Did it look familiar?"

"I'm not sure."

"Maybe you should be on alert just in case."

"Good idea. Thanks. Well, I'm off to bed. Sister's birthday party tomorrow. I'm supposed to supervise all the little kids."

"Sound like fun."

"Yea. As much fun as chewing my arm off."

"Be careful for what you wish for."

"Yeah yeah. G'night"

"Good night."

Cara logged off. Sasha sat back in her chair. It was great being able to rely on Cara helping her out. She knew many other witches and wizards, but none as similar to herself as Cara. Amongst all the uncertainty that surrounded their lives, they had each other to depend upon. Deciding to see Yahweh about the dragon in the morning, Sasha went back to bed, to try and salvage the rest of the night.

* * *

Spyro cracked his eyes open. His entire body ached. His throat was dry and sore. He tried to move his arm. It hurt, but it was possible. The room around him was unfamiliar. It looked remarkably like a dungeon; dripping stalactites and all. Wait a sec, it _was_ a dungeon. Spyro was sure that he hadn't decided to fall asleep in a dungeon. The young dragon strained his memory, trying to think of what he last remembered. He was on the beach. Alone. And a dark figure. Suddenly it all came back to him, the wizard, the spell, the evil cackling; everything. Spyro shuddered. 

Moving carefully, he slowly got up into a sitting position. He was sore all over, but something was not right. Taking a deep breath, Spyro shook his head, in an attempt to wake himself up, but ended up with a throbbing headache. Moments later, after his headache subsided, he stood up and looked down at his feet. But, they weren't his feet.

Spyro blinked and shook his head again, but nothing changed. Those weren't his feet. They were brown-grey, not purple, and they were furry, instead of scaly and with visible claws. Something was wrong. Panicking, Spyro turned to look at the rest of his body. It was the same. He was brown-grey and furry. All his scales, the spikes along his back, even his wings, all gone; replaced by fur.

He was horrified. What had happened? Why did he have fur? Where were his wings? Where in the world was he? All these questions spun around his head. His vision began to blur. 'No, you can do this. Just breathe and think.' he told himself.

After a few moments, Spyro managed to calm down. Taking another look at his surroundings, he spotted a rusty bowl in the corner. Walking over to it, in his new soft paws, he saw that there was water in it. And in that water, he saw his reflection.

His snout was not long and furry, much like the rest of his body. His ears were triangular and moved about at the slightest sounds. And his horns were gone. In fact, the only thing about his appearance that Spyro recognised, was his eyes. They were still purple. Although he had no idea what was happening, there was one thing that he was defiantly sure of; He had become a wolf.

* * *

**So, what did you all think? I know, it's a bit of a cliff-hanger. **

**If you like the story so far, please review. All reviews welcome!**

**See ya next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Spyro. How sad. :(**_

* * *

Chapter 2 

Sasha got up the next morning as usual. It had taken years to get her body to wake up at exactly 6:00 am every morning. And these days, even late nights and midnight IM conversations couldn't interrupt routine. The rest of her morning was quite normal. By the time she had arrived at school, her night was completely forgotten.

Busy unpacking her bag at her locker (as usual) she noticed a boy-shaped shadow suddenly being cast over her.

"Hey Sasha." called a voice.

Sasha's heart skipped a beat. She turned and smiled. "Hey Josh,"

"So, looking forward to the weekend?" Josh asked, showing off a gorgeous smile.

"Kinda. I have to work. And then there is homework. And then we've got that thing…you know. The G Stuff."

"Yeah, G Stuff."

"So, what are you doing, other than G Stuff?"

"Well, I was going to go to this party, but I'm kinda annoyed at Mike at the moment, so I think I'll skip it. What are you doing tonight?"

Sasha could sense what he was about to ask. "Ah, not much. Why?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang? Like, just chill out at your place."

"Sure. Sounds great."

"Sweet, well, I gotta go. I need to talk to Ben about band stuff."

"Ok. See you in homeroom."

"You know it." he winked.

Sasha watched him leave, sighing quietly. Her not quite PG 13+ thoughts were interrupted by a tap on the shoulder.

"Sash!" Cara greeted.

"Hey Cara."

"Oh, I love Fridays!"

"Yeah, so do I," Sasha agreed, unenthusiastically.

"I can't wait for the weekend. I've just got this new charge, and she's so awesome! It's like, working with a less talented version of me!"

"Really? You've actually found someone with the same fashion sense as you?"

"Ha ha, funny. Come on, have you got a new charge recently?"

"Gee Cara, you know I always have, like, five all at the same time. But no, I haven't gotten one in a while. It's been nice having a break after all the stuff. And none of my old charges are likely to run into problems any time soon. So I'm free really, except for the other stuff."

"Why do we keep saying stuff?"

"Public place." Sasha answered, glancing at the crowd of students flowing behind her.

"Oh, right. Hey, look! It's Mel! I've got to find out where she got that bag from. See you in home group."

"Yeah, see ya."

Sasha finally had the time to finish unpacking her bag when she was interrupted once more.

"Sasha." called a voice from behind her.

"Hey Adam." Sasha greeted, recognising that Irish accent anywhere.

"Have you seen Kelly yet?" he asked

"Nope. Why?"

"Well, you know how you said we weren't supposed to read minds…"

"Yes…"

"Well, I kind of…couldn't help it. And now she's planning to break up with me."

"Adam, how many times have I told you? We can't just invade people's minds like that without just reason." She lectured him guiltily, thinking of all the times she had used her telepathic powers on spy on others.

"I know, but I did have just reason. She's two-timing me with Alex."

"So? You were almost going to cheat on her with Miranda." _Not to mention your crush on Cara_. She thought.

"Yeah, well, anyway, I need to find her so I can dump her first before she dumps me."

"Does it really matter? You're going to break up anyway."

"Of course it matters. I have my pride after all."

Sasha shook her head. All this relationship stuff was confusing. "Fine, I'll tell you if I see her, but at least be gentle. She doesn't know that you already know. And if you blow our cover I'll turn you into a hand-bag and give you to Cara."

Josh sent her a look that said _thanks_ and disappeared into the crowd. Yes, it was just another ordinary day.

* * *

Spyro paced back and fourth in his…well, he wasn't sure what to call it. Cell? no, there weren't any bars. Dungeon? It had rocks, and plenty of all that dark dankness that one usually expected for a dungeon. But it was more of a prison cave. He didn't know how long he had been in there. It had seemed like days or even weeks, although he had probably only been there for a few hours. But there was no concept of time. No light from outside to see the sun, no clock, not even an hourglass. 

But in that time, no matter on how much that was, he had gotten to know the limits of his new form a bit better. Spyro had discovered that he could not reach his ears with his back paws, lick his nose and smell a whole range of new scents that he normally wouldn't have been able to detect. And he could see in the pitch blackness of this prison almost as clearly as if it were bright and full of light. Perhaps being a wolf wasn't so bad, aside from not being able to fly, or breathe fire.

Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted by a large thump. He jumped to his feet and scanned his…cave…for any changes. Nothing was different. Then, he heard it again. It had come from one of the walls. Curious, Spyro walked up to the wall and predded his new hypersensitive ears to it. There was a third thump. There was something on the other side! Without his strong, scaled tail, he did the best he could, wincing as he banged kicked the wall in reply. He also tried thumping his new furry tail. It was stronger and heavier than he expected, with all the fur. He managed to produce a morse-code like message with it. It was quiet, until suddenly, the thumping began again, this time more rapid.

Spyro's tail was now thoroughly bruised. He tried a different approach.

"HELLO? IS ANYBODY THERE?" he yelled as loud as he could.

There was silence. Until, "HEY, CAN YOU HEAR ME?" responded a voice, quiet as if it was coming from far away.

"I CAN HEAR YOU!"

"GREAT. I'VE BEEN STUCK IN HERE FOR DAYS."

"SO HAVE I. WHAT'S YOUR NAME?"

"EMBER. WHAT'S YOURS?"

"ORYPS. NICE TO MEET YOU."

"NICE TO MEET YOU TOO"

Overwhelmingly happy to finally have company, Spyro continued talking to Ember long until his throat became horse.

* * *

**Ok, so that is chapter 2. Sorry for the long wait. It took me a while to think past chapter 1. i think i've finally got a plot outlined in my mind. Huzzah! Please Read and Review!**

**Tiger-Cub684**


End file.
